Meziljava
Meziljava is a country in the northern Toy Islands that borders Krakozhia to the north, Muzaffaridistan and StarLand to the east, Kalpala to the south, and Visgaunia and Lenpasia to the west. The capital city is Priedince, which is also the largest city. Meziljava has one of the smallest populations in the Toy Islands, estimated at 4,170,000. Historically, Meziljava has been a part of Krakozhia, with the country being a founding member of the Krakozhian Commonwealth in 1882. After the defeat of the Krakozhian Commonwealth by the Pan-Krakozhian Confederation in the Second World War and the later occupation of Krakozhian territory by the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army, Meziljava was annexed by Tabi'atstan. In 1956, the region was passed to Kalpalan control as part of a deal to ensure that Kalpala would remain neutral during the Cold War, but Meziljava returned to Tabi'atstani control in 1980 with the annexation Kalpala. In 2016, the Meziljava Soviet Socialist Republic was formed, and on the 18th June 2017 Meziljava was granted independence from Tabi'atstan. The Meziljavan economy is considered a developing economy and is primarily based on agriculture and industry. Meziljava has reserves of coal, but must import oil and petroleum products from Tabi'atstan and Muzaffaridistan. The country provides free universal healthcare and education to its citizens. Issues of ethnicity play a major role in Meziljavan politics and governance, with the country not having any ethnic group that comprises a majority of the population. The two largest ethnic groups are Krakozhians and Kalpalans, who make up 42.7% and 38.1% of the population respectively. In international relations, Meziljava is considered a small power. History Second World War Cold War After the Second World War, Meziljava was detached from Krakozhia and annexed by Tabi'atstan. On the 3rd October 1956 Meziljava was transferred from Tabi'atstan to Kalpala in exchange for a Kalpalan promise to remain neutral in the Cold War. Under Kalpalan rule, Meziljava became a hotbed of political violence beginning in the late 1960s and throughout the 1970s. In 1974, Muzaffaridistani troops massed near the border between Meziljava and Saranjmar, and the imperial government of Muzaffaridistan supported the formation of the anti-communist Army of Free Kalpala in Meziljava. With the annexation of Kalpala by Tabi'atstan on the 12th October 1980, Meziljava again became part of Tabi'atstan. Independence Write the first section of your page here. Geography Most of Meziljava has a Köppen climate classification of Dfb, commonly referred to as a humid continental climate, and most of the country is covered in forests. Administrative divisions Write the second section of your page here. Politics Meziljava is a parliamentary republic, with its government being divided into executive, legislative, and judicial branches. Law and criminal justice Law enforcement is the responsibility of the Meziljavan Police, subordinate to the Ministry of the Interior, whilst national security and counterintelligence are the responsibility of the NAME. Foreign relations An Agreement of Friendship, Cooperation, and Mutual Assistance was signed between Meziljava and Tabi'atstan like those also concluded between Tabi'atstan and Kalpala, Tanzab, and Visgaunia-Lenpasia. The Agreement states that Meziljava will fight against any state trying to use Meziljavan territory to attack Tabi'atstan and that Tabi'atstan has the right to provide assistance if Meziljavan forces are unable to deal with the attack themselves. It also stipulates that Meziljava shall not join any alliance or coalition directed against Tabi'atstan. Military Economy The economy of Meziljava is based around agriculture, food processing, lumber, cement, chemicals, mining, and the textile industry. Infrastructure Demographics Ethnic structure Meziljava is a multiethnic state with no ethnic group holding a majority. Krakozhians make up 42.7% of the population, with Kalpalans comprising another 38.1%. A Muslim minority consisting of another 16.3% also exists, mostly residing in the northeast near the border with Muzaffaridistan, with the remaining 2.9% being made up of various other ethnicities. With the annexation of Meziljava by Kalpala in 1956, Meziljava received an influx of Kalpalan immigrants. Languages Religion Education Culture Cuisine Media Sport Holidays Category:States Category:Meziljava